


[DE]回家

by Fayyyyy511



Category: Now You See Me (Movies), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: 简介：隐藏标题——回家（bei ri）*严重警告*：车辆超速注意





	[DE]回家

Daniel回家的时候，Eduardo的鞋子正整齐地摆放在玄关的鞋柜。

这说明家里不只有他一个人。

意识到这个，Daniel不自觉地勾起嘴角，但很快也想起了他们的不愉快，下颌又绷成了一条尖锐的线。

迈阿密的那帮人总算舍得把他的宝贝还了回来，Alex上周过来这边接Eduardo走的情形久远得像发生在一年前，Daniel纵使万般不乐意也无济于事。

谁能阻止Eduardo的父母想念自家小儿子跟新宝宝呢。

即便Eduardo在离开的前一天各种讨好，Daniel也还是不太开心。

“你会不会带着我的儿子逃跑，再也不回来了？”

Daniel一遍又一遍地确认Eduardo是自己的所属品，他把对方压进床垫里，用近乎粗暴的力度插弄Omega湿润的产道，再凿开娇嫩的宫颈，抵着子宫口研磨，一边喘着粗气问到。

被宠惯了的小少爷难得没有反抗，反而努力地适应着丈夫不怎么体贴的疼爱，眼睛都红了一圈也不挣扎，只是用带着哭腔格外软糯的声音回答正在欺负自己的魔术师先生。

“我会回来的……我是你的，我和宝宝，嘶——”

Daniel咬破了Eduardo后颈的腺体，Alpha侵略性的信息素强势地注入，为这位巴西甜心染上他的气味。

情欲铺天盖地地席卷了他的理智，剩下的只有兽性的本能。Omega体质要差一点，Daniel把他的Dudu操成了一只软绵绵的小母鹿，一点力气也没了，最后只能躺在床上，双腿大敞，手掌捂着肚子，发出可怜兮兮的哽咽声，求Daniel把刚才射进去的精液导出来。

他的Omega刚生产完不到一年，身体被Daniel照顾得有些娇贵。这是他这么久以来第一回在Eduardo体内成结，东西一滴不剩地灌进了对方的宫腔，Eduardo有点适应不过来，子宫被撑得又酸又胀，非常难受。

明白自己做过头了的Daniel默默地抱着他的宝贝走进浴室，在帮Eduardo清理的时候也一言不发。

他知道Eduardo的家人都不认可他们，甚至觉得是自己限制了Eduardo的自由，迫使后者留在了这个和北美隔了一个太平洋距离的亚洲小国。

也许其他几个Saverin觉得他对Eduardo施了魔法，或者用了催眠术。

什么都有可能，但绝不会是Eduardo心甘情愿地成为他的小妻子。

这些固执的成见Daniel原本一点也不介意，但是他们对于小宝宝的喜欢和爱护让Daniel感觉到了明显的区别对待，好像他只是一个可供替换的精子提供者。

浴缸里的Eduardo滑得跟条鱼似的，被Daniel抱在怀里，坐在他的腿上，任由魔术师修长的手指探到很深的里面，乳白色的精液缓慢地顺着腿根流下来，再被水稀释到看不见。

Eduardo很享受这样的温存，让Daniel含住奶尖吮吸也不喊疼，还把下巴抵在他的头顶，不时亲吻那片理成短寸后硬扎的发根。

“我不会逃跑的，亲爱的，”Eduardo撒娇般的用私处咬住Daniel的指头，换来胸前乳头的刺痛，巴西斑比倒吸了一口气，还是委委屈屈地接着说，“因为我知道不管跑到哪里，你都会把我抓回来呀。”

Daniel把手指抽了出来，换上自己重新充血胀大的阴茎，整根埋进爱人温暖的甬道。

他感受着Eduardo的温度，心安理得地吃着小妻子乳房里泌出的奶水，完全没想过要给儿子留点。

第二天Daniel送Eduardo跟小宝宝去机场，登机前还当着Alex的面挨个亲了他的大小宝贝一口。

Eduardo笑得很甜，Alex则是装没看到。

这一周其实Daniel过得潇洒极了，没有Eduardo的约束，他和骑士团的另外三个在东南亚搞了一圈事，还异常刺激，次次都走在法律边缘，可到了警局后又安然无恙地被放了出来。

Daniel是从旁边的澳门回来的，Eduardo自然不知道，他也没打算告诉自己的宝贝。

还不到下午六点，外面天还是亮的，但他的巴西斑比已经累得趴在卧室床上睡着了，连窗帘都没拉。

十几个小时的航程让Eduardo疲倦不堪，下飞机回家澡也没洗，也可能是正准备洗，因为Eduardo的睡衣就扔在旁边。

睡梦里的Eduardo是不安的。Daniel走过去坐到床边，握住Eduardo那只戴着戒指的手，低头亲了亲对方蹙紧的眉头。

两年前他们在新加坡的教堂宣誓，Daniel用成千上万朵玫瑰把他的小王子骗到了手。他总觉得自己人生前三十年的好运气都积累到了遇见Eduardo这件事上。

还有来自小王子的新婚礼物，赠予Daniel的附加惊喜——Eduardo肚子里的小小斑比。

他是在床上收到这份礼物的，他的阴茎正插在Eduardo的身体里。

Daniel猜测当时自己的表情一定很滑稽，因为Eduardo一直盯着他笑。

得意又傲慢，暖棕色的眼睛里流淌着无尽的甜蜜，像一只戏耍了主人，高兴得翘了尾巴的猫。

一切都美好得不真实，Daniel不相信这些会发生在他身上。

而Eduardo一遍遍地使他意识到这就是现实。

最直观的就是Eduardo的肚子，Daniel觉得每一天都比前一天要大一点。

由他们共同创造的小宝宝睡在Eduardo的子宫里，每天都在长大，慢慢地把小少爷的腹部撑出弧度，直到再宽松的外套都遮不住了的地步，混合着他们两个人基因的超小号斑比终于降生到了这个世界。

小家伙的眼睛还睁不开，躺在保温箱里像只动物幼崽，又瘦又小的样子令人心疼。医生告诉Daniel，男性Omega的身体不比女性，生产的时候孩子都不会长得太大，不然会很辛苦，危险性也会增高。

好在Eduardo的身体恢复得很快，小宝贝也十分的健康，在医院里住了两个星期就被Daniel接了回家。

他们的孩子就睡在不远的婴儿床里，正隔着木质栏杆的间隙好奇地盯着Daniel看。

六个月大的小宝宝还不会说话，只会呀呀地叫daddy，那双和Eduardo一模一样的棕眼睛睁得老大，几乎占了整张脸的三分之一。

Daniel站起身走到小床边，冲自家儿子眨了眨眼，然后伸手把他抱了出来，边亲边逗着玩。

小家伙见到爸爸很高兴，手臂一晃一晃的，发出的声音也越来越大。Daniel害怕把Eduardo吵醒，就抱着孩子走出了卧室。

陪儿子在客厅玩到天彻底黑了之后，刚刚还乖巧的小崽子一下子就翻脸。

说实话Daniel很想变一个苹果出来堵住他的嘴，鉴于这只崽子一直哭个不停，还怎么都哄不好。

他没有Eduardo那么会哄孩子，耐心也不是很足。听着哭声有愈发减弱的趋势，才猜到小宝宝可能是饿了。

“别吵啦。”

Daniel用下巴的胡渣蹭了蹭儿子嫩滑的小脸蛋，蹭到一脸的眼泪鼻涕和口水。

“小坏蛋。”

他打开了卧室房间里的灯，Eduardo还在床上睡得很熟。

Daniel虚捂着宝宝的嘴，把他放到床边坐好，接着一本正经地跟儿子商量到，“我们不能吵醒Dudu。你要轻轻地，不然就只能饿肚子。”

小家伙好像听懂了一般，乖乖地吸着手指，不吵也不闹，仿佛之前那是个假的。

Daniel满意了，忍不住捏了捏儿子胖嘟嘟的脸，过后便开始解Eduardo的衣服。

仍在哺乳期中的Omega还穿着乳罩，被Daniel解开搭扣，一对小白鸽似的柔软胸脯被Daniel握在掌心里随意揉弄，Eduardo在梦里呢喃了几句，还没转醒，身体却不断地往后缩。

他的小妻子太敏感了，原本奶水也多，乳头被Daniel掐了几下奶孔就开了，带着清甜香味的乳汁汩汩地冒了出来。Daniel不客气地先替儿子尝了一口，再把小宝宝抱到Eduardo的怀里，托着那颗小脑袋凑近，解决小崽子的饥肠辘辘。

这个孩子跟Daniel最像的地方在于占有欲和控制欲，他霸占了Eduardo的怀抱，还不允许Daniel碰，或许是认为Daniel会跟他抢食。

Daniel没有把Eduardo当作食物。小妻子即使在睡梦里也被身为母亲的天性支配着，手臂还不自觉地做出保护的姿态。

孩子吃奶的吸吮声可爱又色情，奶香混杂着Omega信息素的味道充斥在床上，Eduardo无知无觉地勾引着自己的丈夫，却又圣洁得像个天使。

可Daniel是个恶魔。

他无时无刻不在肖想Eduardo的身体，欲望的火焰炙烤着他的灵魂，想要将Eduardo拉下神坛，用情欲在对方雪白的翅膀上打上烙印。

已经分别了那么久，Daniel脱去了多余的衣服，同时扒光了Eduardo，让他的天使赤条条地卧在床铺上，Daniel把Eduardo揽进怀里，胸膛贴着对方单薄的背脊。

小宝宝还在吸奶，Eduardo的小腹一抽一抽的，Daniel知道这是子宫收缩。

他把手掌贴在Eduardo的肚子上，稍微用了点力气揉按。硬胀的阴茎就在Omega的腿根里磨蹭，那里滑腻一片，每次喂奶Eduardo都会湿成这个样子，Daniel在的时候都会用手指或者阴茎帮帮自己的小母鹿，如果不在就只能靠Eduardo夹紧双腿，避免儿子吃着吃着就潮吹了。

Daniel不可抑制地想象着这一周Eduardo在迈阿密给儿子哺乳的场景。他的小妻子一定很可怜，没有肉棒吃，宝宝吸得又很痛，只能一手抱着儿子，一手伸到下面自慰，手指过于小心的动作满足不了贪吃的小穴，深处还在不断喷水，透明的体液打湿了身下，结束之后Eduardo只能踩着发软的步子把弄脏的床单被套扔进房间的洗衣机里，还不敢让家人发现，因为他的宝贝不管在谁的面前都害羞得不得了。

湿透的穴口被顶得翕翕合合，Eduardo终于在前后夹击之下醒了过来。

儿子的牙床磕在乳头上很不舒服，但懵懵懂懂的巴西斑比还是第一时间抱住了小宝宝，一只手挤压着自己饱满的乳房，让更多的奶水滑进小家伙的喉咙。

“Dan……”

Eduardo的声音有点哑，但又甜软得过分，Daniel猛地收紧了横亘在对方腰间的手，下身随即一顶，硕大的龟头陷进了Omega湿滑的体内。

“嗯，等……等等。”小斑比被撞得前倾，儿子差点被呛到，Eduardo连忙拍着小宝宝的后背帮他顺气。

但Daniel没有给予小妻子等待的时间。他径直地插入了自己的Omega，粗壮的性器破开层层叠叠的软肉，尽情鞭笞着属于他的领地。

“慢……啊，慢一点，Danny……嗯，Dan，啊。”

Eduardo的呻吟中夹杂着一些请求，Daniel硬得很厉害，他用手掰开自己的臀瓣，拿饱胀的茎头撞那个原本就软乎乎湿嗒嗒的生殖腔口，Eduardo发出了奶猫一样的叫声，有东西迫不及待地从里面流出来。

“Dan……呜，宝宝，他吃饱了，啊！你出去，出去。”

小恶魔打了个奶嗝，眨巴着眼看着自己的妈咪，纯洁的小模样让Eduardo整张脸都烧了起来。

“快呀，别弄了。”

眼看Eduardo都快哭了，Daniel才把阴茎拔出去，被产道伺候得异常粗大的肉棒弹跳着，觊觎Eduardo臀缝中间的天堂。

Eduardo用被子包裹住了自己，羞愧得连儿子的眼睛都不敢看。

Daniel把小宝宝抱到了婴儿房里，没一会儿就回来了。

“他睡着了吗？”

他的小妻子用近乎无辜的语气问他，Daniel好笑地亲了亲Eduardo的鼻尖。

“睡着了，小Dudu，”Daniel展平了小母鹿的四肢，直接翻身伏到对方身上，“他还小，什么都不知道呢。”

“这样不好。”Eduardo总是别扭。

虽然之前Daniel也在哺乳的时候搞小动作，但还从来没在儿子面前被脱光过，更何况Daniel刚才那几下太用力了，Eduardo就是在小宝宝的注视下挨了操。

“那怎么样才好，这个呢？”

骤然放大在眼前的蓝色眼眸，Daniel把手臂撑在小妻子脑袋的两边，所以Eduardo没有感受到压迫，还没等反应过来，Daniel便吻住了对方的嘴唇。

Eduardo的口腔很甜，Daniel在里面吮了好久，分开后Eduardo的眼睛里水汪汪的，引诱着Daniel继续享用自己。

所以Daniel这么做了。他随手抓过一个枕头垫到Eduardo的腰下，Eduardo抬头只能看见自己的肚子，和Daniel赤裸的上半身，下面的一切都进入了视线盲区。Daniel的亲吻落到了另一颗没被小宝宝吃过的奶头上，热切的吮吸让他的小妻子殷勤地分泌更多奶水，Eduardo都快哭了，还是阻止不了来自Daniel唇齿的亵玩。

下面也没好到哪儿去。Eduardo的小腹一缩一缩的，阴茎往外吐着液体，身体深处也酸涩不已，等着丈夫阴茎的捣弄。

“Dan……里面，你……插进去。”

甜蜜的Omega私处淌着水期待着魔术师先生的贯穿，身体被动地把腿缠上了Daniel的腰。屁股来回晃着蹭Alpha壮硕的男性象征，弄得到处都是淫水。

Daniel放过了妻子的乳房，拍拍Eduardo的臀瓣，帮他把腿放了下来，只是支开敞在两边，脚心踩在床板。

这样的姿势让Eduardo有了自己正在生产的错觉，然而离那一天已经过去了几个月。他难堪地想合上腿，但Daniel握住了他的脚踝，俯下身舔弄起了他的穴口。

Eduardo的理智立刻化为了脑子里的一团浆糊，他发出了能让色情明星惭愧的声音。Daniel在下面嘬得更加卖力，还用舌头探进了他的内里，仿佛要把爱人体内的蜜液都吸出来。

本就敏感的Eduardo没能坚持太久，他哭着尖叫，然后弄脏了大片床单，以及Daniel尖锐的下巴。Daniel迷恋地亲吻Eduardo细腻的大腿内侧，欣赏着由自己带来的小妻子的高潮，前后都湿成一片。哺乳期让Omega射精可能会比较困难，但Eduardo半翘起的红着顶端滴着前液的性器也让他感到得意。

两根手指并入插进了Eduardo的身体，他只微微地颤抖了一下便任Daniel为所欲为，生殖腔口被戳弄也不去反抗，反而被插得甜水直流。

本来刚刚也被操过了，这个时候反而很容易。

Daniel受不了地粗喘一声，他快要爆炸了，再也没了玩弄自己妻子的心思，扶着胀成紫红色的性器对准Eduardo私处松软的小嘴，一寸寸钉了进去。

“嗯……”

不疼，只是撑，更多的是被填满的充实感，Eduardo觉得自己像饿了几天终于被喂饱的流浪猫，丈夫的阴茎就是最好的满足。

当灼热的柱体进入到腔道，抵住最里面的宫口，Eduardo才感受到了铺天盖地的快乐。他嘴里的叫唤忍不住，胡乱着往外蹦，母语、英语还有不知道什么语都在争先恐后地跑出他的喉咙。

“Dudu……宝贝。”Daniel狠狠地撞击Eduardo娇嫩的宫颈，太久没做小妻子这里闭得紧紧的，他很想把顶端顶到Omega的子宫里。

于是Daniel把Eduardo两条腿都掀起来，后者的屁股甚至腾空了，两只脚的脚背都贴着床头栏板，Daniel跪起来居高临下地操他的Omega，Eduardo看得见那根又粗又长的东西是怎么没入自己的身体的。

Daniel弄得太激烈，大开大合地操自己妻子的里面，不小心整根都拔出来了。他低下头亲了亲那只小母鹿，后者哭泣地咬着手指。由于Daniel的两只手都抓着Eduardo的脚踝，所以他亲了亲自己的宝贝，用沙哑的声线跟对方说到，“把它放回去，Dudu。”

Eduardo就快累死了，只想快点让这一切结束。他握住魔术师沾满黏腻液体的阴茎，让饱胀的龟头对准早就被操肿了的穴口，呜咽着任由丈夫插进去粗鲁地捣干自己的产道和子宫，再被送上高潮。

大量的淫水急切地从深处涌出，紧咬着自己阴茎的地方痉挛了起来，浇了一大股在龟头上，茎体被吸得舒服极了。Daniel趁机捅进Eduardo的宫颈，在里面肆虐着，根部的结在生殖腔口张开，Omega的身体有点热情过头，尽管Eduardo本人一直哭闹不止。

Daniel射给了他的小妻子满满一肚子的精液，而对方已经没有动弹的力气了。

“你这个混蛋。”

巴西斑比骂人都带着可怜的哭腔，Daniel当然不会反驳，而是牢牢地把Eduardo锁在臂弯里。

“我太想你了，Dudu。”

Daniel避重就轻，嘴唇在自己宝贝的脸上乱亲。

“别碰我。”

嘴里这么说着，身体却矛盾地把Daniel抱得更紧。

口是心非的小母鹿。

Daniel咬了咬Eduardo圆翘的鼻头，准备把惩罚留到下一次。

FIN


End file.
